


Побочный квест

by SSM_Sterek, Vincenta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Mutual Pining, Practice Kissing, Winter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincenta/pseuds/Vincenta
Summary: Агент Дерек Хейл всё никак не может набраться смелости, чтобы наконец пригласить своего напарника Стайлза на свидание, когда тот вдруг отправляется на одиночную миссию. Желая оказать ему любую возможную помощь, Дерек приезжает в Бикон Хиллз, вот только оказывается, что миссии никакой нет, да ещё и отец Стайлза теперь считает Дерека его парнем.Ну… могло быть и хуже.





	Побочный квест

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sidequest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875534) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



> За вычитку текста и создание коллажа огромное спасибо [FantikBantik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/) <3
> 
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Дерек распрямляет плечи, осматривая своё отражение в отполированной стали, которой обшиты стены в коридорах главного штаба организации АЛЬФА. Он выглядит отлично: борода идеально подстрижена, щетины ровно столько, чтобы она украшала лицо, но не выглядела неопрятно, пошитый на заказ костюм сидит на нём, как влитой, и в добавок к этому с кожи ещё не сошёл золотистый загар после миссии на Багамах. Настоящее олицетворение стереотипа о высоких темноволосых красавчиках.

Всё получится. Дерек — один из лучших действующих агентов АЛЬФА. Он умён, красив и умеет обращаться с оружием, а также работает на благо своей страны в секретной организации, которая неподконтрольна правительству, и никогда, ни разу не раскрыл никому свои настоящие обязанности (не то что Гринберг — если верить слухам, то тот каждую неделю почти прокалывается на чём-нибудь).

На счету у Дерека огромное количество удачных миссий по обеспечению мира для американского народа; будучи безоружным, он противостоял десяткам противников, его похищали и пытали, а однажды ему даже пришлось выбираться из перестрелки, имея под рукой только чайник и скрепку.

Агента Дерека Хейла не так просто испугаешь.

И всё-таки.

Он всё ещё медлит, стоя в коридоре в окружении суматохи рабочего дня: коллеги погружены в работу, собирая разведывательные данные и отчитываясь о результатах. «Это же просто ужин», — в который раз пытается убедить себя Дерек.

Нужно всего лишь предложить Стайлзу сходить с ним в ресторан, и в этот раз он уж точно…

— Вижу, опять притаился у кабинета Стилински, — раздаётся рядом с ним весёлый голос.

— Эрика, — негодующе шипит Дерек. — Я не… не притаился. Просто стою.

— В этот-то раз ты его пригласишь или опять струсишь?

— Я взрослый человек и никогда не трушу, — заявляет Дерек с сердитыми нотками в голосе. — Я рационально и эффективно оцениваю успех того или иного действия и на основе этой оценки выбираю для себя самый лучший вариант развития событий. Иногда отступление необходимо, но это совсем не значит, что я струсил.

— Как скажешь, — вздыхает Эрика и уходит к себе в отдел, по пути специально указывая рукой в сторону той двери, на которую Дерек совершенно точно не глазел последние десять минут.

Дерек делает глубокий вдох и шагает вперёд. Позвать на свидание. Это же просто, всего несколько слов. «Не хотел бы ты со мной поужинать, Стайлз?» Или лучше «агент Стилински»? Нет, слишком официально, да и Дерек заслужил право звать его Стайлзом после той катастрофической миссии в Праге. Но нельзя сказать, что она прошла совсем уж плохо, — похитители привязали его к Стайлзу, так что всё время они провели вместе. Если бы Дерек не был так занят попытками освободить их обоих, то мог бы набраться смелости и пошутить с нотками флирта, что в будущем связывание может оказаться даже чем-то приятным (в других обстоятельствах, конечно), но так и нашёл подходящего момента.

До этого Дерек и Стайлз никогда не работали над миссиями вместе — руководство прекрасно знало, что их подходы к решению проблем диаметрально противоположны. Стайлз чаще всего генерировал необычные идеи спонтанно, тогда как Дерек предпочитал придерживаться логики и правил, и в теории подобные стратегии казались несочетаемыми, вот их никогда и не ставили в одну команду. Однако пять лет назад, когда Дерек пытался ликвидировать банду наркоторговцев, а Стайлз шёл по следу украденного полотна Дега, они оказались на одной и той же яхте и, похоже, в поисках одного и того же человека.

Дерек до сих пор помнит тот день, когда Стайлз провёл идиотскую аналогию между их пересёкшимися интересами, взаимовыгодным сотрудничеством и компьютерными играми. Они начали спорить, что важней: сначала закончить основной квест или же побочные квесты, а также какой план действий был бы лучше для поимки главаря банды — искать картину или искать наркотики.

— Я просто хочу сказать, что если мы притворимся перекупщиками Дега, то он ничего не заподозрит, и вдобавок к этому мы сможем выведать информацию про наркотики. Мы пройдём побочный квест, который потом даст нам преимущество в основном! — воскликнул Стайлз, размахивая руками.

— Слушай, у моей миссии шестая классификация, а твоей — пятая. Очевидно, что ликвидация банды наркоторговцев в приоритете. Да и вообще твоя аналогия бессмысленна: побочные квесты необязательны и вообще нужны только для развлечения. Их проходят уже после основного квеста!

Стайлз в ужасе втянул в себя воздух.

— Побочные квесты — это важная часть игрового процесса, как ты можешь… просто оставлять их на потом? Это совершенно неправильно.

Дерек потёр виски.

— Давай ты не будешь критиковать мой стиль игры, Стайлз. Что ты предлагаешь делать в том случае, если мы пойдём по следу картины, а не наркотиков?

— Я не сказал, что мы не пойдём по следу наркотиков. Просто начнём с картины и таким образом охватим и то, и то. Слушай план.

И план сработал. Великолепно сработал, честно говоря. К концу миссии Стайлз умудрился одновременно как довести Дерека до белого каления, так и заинтриговать. Они знали друг друга ещё со времён учебной подготовки, но никогда не имели возможности поработать бок о бок. АЛЬФА обычно разделяла своих агентов на одиночных и парных, и до этого момента и Дерек, и Стайлз были одиночками. Но, как оказалось, из них вышла феноменальная команда.

За годы своей службы агентом Дерек успел поработать с разными людьми, но из них всех именно взаимодействие со Стайлзом будоражило и захватывало его больше всего. И дело было не только в их абсолютно разных наборах навыков, которые отлично дополняли друг друга, но и в том, что Дерек просто не успевал заскучать, увлечённый если не их миссией, то остроумными подколками и ослепительной улыбкой Стайлза. Они разобрались со своими заданиями на неделю быстрее, чем предполагалось, и АЛЬФА не могла не отметить эффективность их командной работы.

С тех пор прошло уже больше двух лет: теперь для каждой своей миссии Дерек и Стайлз запрашивали друг друга в помощь, и отношения между ними окрасились взаимным уважением и восхищением. Эрика, наверное, добавила бы к этому пару непристойностей, но, с другой стороны, ей довелось выслушивать пьяного Дерека, который в слезах рассказывал, как сильно хотел бы облизать все и каждую родинки Стайлза.

В защиту Дерека можно сказать, что физическое влечение было вполне обосновано. А вот то, что происходило дальше, к его бесконечному стыду оправдать было гораздо сложнее. По словам Эрики, он начал сетовать, что мечтает снова стирать за Стайлза вещи прямо как во время совместных миссий, чтобы потом иметь возможность их аккуратно складывать и получать в ответ его благодарную улыбку. (Всего одной миссии и спонтанной просьбы хватило, чтобы Стайлз начал так ему улыбаться). А дальше — и это Дерек каждый раз будет яростно отрицать — он прокричал на весь бар: «Я лишь хочу доставлять ему радость и оргазмы!»

Но всё это не так уж и важно, ведь на профессиональном уровне они отлично сработались, да и АЛЬФА не запрещает своим агентам заводить отношения, если возникает такое желание. И Дерек готов к этому шагу. Стайлз единственный, кто может бросить ему реальный вызов, кто запал ему глубоко в душу и никогда не боится оспорить его мнение. Кого Дерек лю…

Нет, нет. О влюблённости тут и речи не идёт. Дерек просто собирается позвать своего привлекательного коллегу на ужин, поговорить с ним на отвлечённые темы, насладиться его компанией, накормить и напоить всем, чего он только пожелает, и дальше заниматься с ним потрясающим сексом всю ночь напролёт.

Отлично, теперь все мысли Дерека заняты сексом. Розовыми губами Стайлза, его длинными пальцами и тем, как он зовёт его по имени так нетерпеливо и…

— Дерек!

Вот так.

Дерек резко возвращается в реальность, часто моргая, и видит прямо перед собой Стайлза. Тот, наверное, заметил его в какой-то момент после ухода Эрики, пока Дерек стоял там без движения, и вышел поздороваться.

Слова, хорошо бы сейчас вспомнить какие-нибудь слова.

— Да? — умудряется наконец выговорить он.

Губы Стайлза сегодня розовей, чем обычно, как будто по привычке он прикусывал их, задумавшись о чём-то.

— Чувак, ты чего, заснул у меня в коридоре? — интересуется Стайлз, вздёргивая брови.

— Нет, я не… я хотел спросить… — Дерек замолкает, замечая на плече у Стайлза чёрную спортивную сумку, с которой он обычно путешествует. — О, у тебя задание?

Это не может не беспокоить. С прошлыми тремя миссиями они разбирались вместе: Дерек запросил помощи Стайлза один раз, а Стайлз — остальные два, так что они вроде как стали неофициальными напарниками. Про себя Дерек был очень этому рад, и поэтому то, что Стайлз, очевидно, решил пойти на задание без него, сильно удручает. 

— Ага, — отвечает Стайлз, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и приглаживая волосы. Он всегда так делает, когда что-то скрывает, только слепой может этого не заметить.

— Ну ладно, — говорит Дерек, сглотнув. — Я вообще-то тоже улетаю в ближайшее время, у меня миссия пятой классификации в Умбрии…

— А у меня — седьмой, — кратко сообщает ему Стайлз с ухмылкой. Точно так же он ухмылялся Дереку, когда они только-только закончили учебную подготовку на базе Куантико и их обоих переманила к себе АЛЬФА. В то время они постоянно соревновались друг с другом в званиях и старались всегда быть на шаг впереди соперника.

— Тогда удачи тебе, — кивает Дерек. Он ожидает от Стайлза что-то вроде «удача мне не понадобится», но вместо этого тот выглядит опечаленным, как будто не ожидает ничего хорошего от своей миссии, какой бы она ни была.

— Спасибо, — наконец отвечает Стайлз. — И тебе удачи. Будь осторожен, Дерек.

И с этими словами он огибает Дерека и уходит в сторону лифтов.

***

Хакерство никогда не было одной из сильных сторон Дерека. Конечно, он понимает, что хороший агент должен быть всесторонне развит, но ему не приходилось в этом практиковаться уже долгое время. Хоть Дерек и прошёл обучение, было это давным-давно, да и обычно… обычно Стайлз брал хакерство на себя.

Дерек хмурится сильнее и сильнее, пока на экране наконец не высвечивается список результатов. Действительно, Стайлз сейчас находится на миссии седьмой классификации. А ещё, очевидно, в одиночку, и Лидия Мартин из главного штаба отказывается давать Дереку хоть малейшую зацепку. А ведь он просто волнуется, понятно? Не то чтобы Стайлз не смог бы справиться со сложной ситуацией, просто в наше время высок уровень террористической угрозы, так что в зависимости от того, куда его отправили… И вообще, Дерек отлично знает, что работа в паре обеспечивает гораздо большую вероятность успеха. Это всё ради блага страны, не более того.

Но вот Лидия, выслушав его расспросы, тут же отправила его в увольнение. Ну, она назвала это «отпуском», но Дерек никогда не пользуется отпусками. Он занят делом, а больше ничего и не нужно. Работа ему вполне по душе и занимает всё свободное время.

— Сейчас же праздники, — осадила его Лидия, после того как он успел окончательно её достать. — Отпразднуй их с семьёй и друзьями. И вообще, будь благодарен, что сейчас всё спокойно и я даю тебе время передохнуть.

Дерек вспоминает, как проводил Рождество в детстве: было так тепло, уютно и хорошо в окружении родителей и сестёр в их старом доме с кружкой горячего шоколада в руках и целой горой подарков перед ними.

Теперь ему не с кем больше праздновать. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как его семья погибла; Лидии это должно было быть известно — в штабе есть личные дела на каждого из агентов. 

Ну а друзья… Может, она ожидала, что Дерек успел устроить свою личную жизнь. Другие агенты, похоже, так и сделали — либо с кем-то из АЛЬФЫ, либо за её пределами. Они ведут себя по-взрослому и интегрируются в общество, тогда как Дерек и представить не может, что согласился бы по собственному желанию провести с кем-нибудь праздники. Он близко общается с Эрикой и Бойдом, но они только что обручились — ему не хочется вторгаться в их планы.

А ещё есть Стайлз.

Дерек фыркает, вспоминая, что так и не успел пригласить его на свидание. У них не получилось даже начать отношения, о каких совместных праздниках может идти речь?

Дерек пробегается глазами по экрану, считывая всю имеющуюся информацию о миссии Стайлза. Такое условное обозначение для задания он видит впервые, так что запоминает его просто на всякий случай. А вот набор символов дальше — это точно номер рейса, и с помощью быстрого поиска становится ясно, что завтра Стайлз улетает в Реддинг, штат Калифорния.

И Дерек отправляется туда же.

***

Дереку удаётся попасть на рейс, который должен приземлиться раньше, чем самолёт Стайлза. Он берёт с собой только самое необходимое, включая стандартное оборудование, чтобы не возникло проблем с прохождением досмотра в аэропорту, и просит Эрику отправить всё боевое снаряжение на склад в Реддинге.

Полёт проходит спокойно, давая Дереку время внимательно изучить все происшествия, над которыми мог сейчас работать Стайлз. Преступность в этой местности совсем невелика, однако есть большое количество незарегистрированных полей с марихуаной, так что дело, наверное, связано с наркоторговцами.

А наркоторговцы — народ опасный, и в одиночку с ними справиться довольно сложно. О чём Стайлз вообще думал, когда соглашался?

На арендованной машине Дерек заезжает на склад за снаряжением, привычными движениями заряжает всё своё оружие и распихивает его по салону, после чего возвращается в аэропорт.

Оставив машину на парковке, он спешит в зону ожидания, куда Стайлз вот-вот должен выйти со своего рейса. Дерек всё ещё верит, что у его напарника была какая-то разумная причина для такого поступка: да, когда тот только вступил в АЛЬФА, то часто позволял импульсивности и упрямству руководить своими действиями. Нельзя сказать, что за годы работы Стайлз совсем отказался от поспешных решений, но теперь он настоящий опытный агент и не стесняется просить подмоги.

А в последнее время… Дерек просто привык, что Стайлз рассчитывает именно на него. 

Потерянный в своих мыслях, он сидит в неудобном кресле зала ожидания и нервно барабанит пальцами по подлокотнику. Вокруг него расположились ещё несколько людей; никто никуда не спешит, убивая время болтовнёй или чтением газеты, как сидящий рядом с Дереком мужчина.

Рейс приземлился по расписанию. По крайней мере, это написано на экране позади сотрудника аэропорта. Но где же самолёт и его пассажиры? Почему они не выходят, раз прилетели вовремя? О нет, может, в воздухе произошла авария, и Стайлз…

— Ты в порядке, сынок? Выглядишь немного взволнованным.

— Всё хорошо, — отвечает Дерек. — Спасибо. Но разве самолёт уже не приземлился?

— Ну, это не за секунду делается. Обычно пассажирам требуется около получаса на то, чтобы добраться на автобусе до аэропорта, пройти контроль, а потом ещё и забрать багаж, понимаешь? — Мужчина одаривает его дружелюбной улыбкой, из-за которой в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки. От него так и веет спокойствием и уверенностью. — Кстати, меня зовут Джон.

— Дерек, — представляется тот, даже не утруждаясь придумыванием псевдонима. Всё равно они с этим мужчиной через несколько минут разойдутся и никогда больше не встретятся.

— Ждёшь кого-то особенного?

— Да, — честно отвечает Дерек. — Это будет сюрприз, — добавляет он, удивляя сам себя внезапным желанием поделиться. — Хотя вообще-то я даже не знаю, вдруг он… ну…

— Уверен, что он будет рад, что ты здесь, и оценит твои старания, — подбадривает его Джон с улыбкой. — А я вот жду сына. Ему совсем не дают отпусков на работе — представь себе, первый раз за пять лет смог вырваться домой на праздники.

Дерек кивает, отлично его понимая. Если бы у него всё ещё была семья, он тоже был бы рад провести с ними время. Ответ оказывается на удивление сложно придумать, но это и не требуется — прибывшие пассажиры начинают выходить: одни идут прямиком к багажной ленте, другие — поприветствовать ожидающих их людей.

Дерек замечает Стайлза в толпе и смущённо машет ему рукой. Конечно, он ожидал, что его напарник будет сердиться, но вот выражение абсолютного шока у него на лице приводит Дерека в замешательство. При этом Стайлз замирает на полушаге и просто пялится на него, будто не веря в происходящее.

— Стайлз! — радостно зовёт его Джон и спешит вперёд.

Дерек моргает несколько раз, но реальность остаётся реальностью: Стайлз берёт себя в руки и шагает им навстречу, сгребая Джона — своего отца?! — в крепкие объятья.

— Я так рад тебя видеть, — говорит тот.

— Оу, папа, я тоже скучал, — отвечает Стайлз и переводит глаза на Дерека, обеспокоенно нахмурившись. — А, эм…

Джон прослеживает его взгляд и тоже оборачивается к Дереку, поднимая бровь с усмешкой.

— Так ты ждал моего сына, Дерек? Откуда вы друг друга знаете?

Стайлз и Дерек разработали как минимум одиннадцать прикрытий за годы работы вместе, но сейчас Дерек не может вспомнить ни единого.

— Я, эм…

— Мы с Дереком… э… секундочку, пап, — просит Стайлз и, подхватив Дерека под локоть, отводит в сторону.

— Ты чего здесь забыл? — яростно, но тихо шипит он. Вот оно, раздражение, которого ожидал Дерек.

Стайлз стоит к нему так близко, что их лица находятся на одном уровне, и кроме раздражения в его выражении можно разглядеть что-то ещё. То, чего Дерек предпочёл бы никогда не видеть в этих тёплых карих глазах, — страх.

— Я думал, мы напарники, — твёрдо парирует он. — Мы столько раз ходили вместе на миссии, и из нас получается хорошая команда. Не понимаю, почему на эту миссию ты решил отправиться в одиночку. Я же могу помочь. Позволь мне помочь, Стайлз.

Выражение на лице Стайлза намного смягчается, но только он успевает открыть рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как Джон подходит к ним с широчайшей улыбкой.

— Я знаю, о чём вы тут секретничаете.

— Правда?.. — У Стайлза аж челюсть отвисает от удивления.

— Стайлз, ну в самом деле, надо было просто сказать своему старику, что хочешь приехать домой вместе с парнем, — объявляет Джон, улыбаясь от уха до уха. — Он так очаровательно волновался в ожидании твоего прилёта. Дерек, ты говорил, что хотел устроить сюрприз?

Дерек бросает взгляд на Стайлза, который так и стоит с открытым ртом.

– Парня, да. Дерека. Эм, папа, это мой парень Дерек, — наконец спохватывается тот, хватая его за руку и сжимая её.

— Ага, — только и может ответить Дерек.

Джон сгребает их обоих в объятья.

***

Пока Дерек с опаской рассматривает обветшалый голубой джип, Стайлз подбегает к этой развалюхе и обнимает её.

— Моя малютка Роско, как же я по тебе скучал! — воркует он.

Джон фыркает от смеха.

— Думал, тебе захочется прокатиться до Бикон Хиллза на своём джипе, но не учёл внезапное появление твоего парня. Поезжайте вместе, а я возьму Роско. Встретимся у дома.

— Моя машина просто арендованная, — неловко вставляет Дерек. — Я могу… поехать позади вас. Я не против.

— Ерунда, — отмахивается Джон. — Да и вообще, кажется, вам нужно обсудить весь этот сюрприз в аэропорту. Уж поверьте, у меня есть опыт в отношениях: чем быстрее вы поговорите, тем лучше. До встречи!

С этими словами он забирается в джип и уезжает, оставляя Стайлза и Дерека наедине.

***

Поездка до Бикон Хиллз занимает около сорока минут. Они едут в родной город Стайлза — этот факт Дереку всё ещё не удаётся переварить. Среди агентов АЛЬФА принято скрывать любую информацию о своём происхождении и близких людях — всё это может быть использовано против них.

Стайлз не отрываясь таращится в окно с пассажирской стороны, и его лицо всё ещё искажено страхом и паникой. Дерек ожидал совсем не этого — он был готов к перепалке, обвинениям в стиле «зачем ты за мной последовал», против которых уже подготовил объяснение. Он мог бы сказать Стайлзу, что беспокоился за него; тот парировал бы, что может и сам о себе позаботиться, но в его взгляде бы читалась скрытая благодарность, и сразу бы стало ясно, что Стайлз рад его здесь видеть, просто не мог попросить. Потом его напарник пересказал бы ему детали миссии и они разработали бы план, надрали вместе кучу задниц, отпраздновали это дело шикарным ужином за счёт Дерека, в процессе которого он бы так потрясающе ухаживал за Стайлзом, что всё дело закончилось бы в постели во множестве акробатических поз.

Но Стайлз молчит как рыба. Не ругается на Дерека за его незваное появление и даже не высмеивает его провальную попытку подобрать гражданский наряд (красный свитер с высоким горлом и потёртые джинсы).

Тишина нервирует.

— Прости, что застал тебя врасплох, — не может больше сдерживаться Дерек. — Мы столько раз ходили на миссии вместе, и я решил, что мы, ну, знаешь, стали напарниками, и поэтому… Не то чтобы я думаю, что ты один не способен справиться, просто хотел тебе помочь.

Стайлз поворачивается к нему с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

— Спасибо, Дерек.

— Так что здесь случилось?

Стайлз фыркает.

— Ничего здесь не случилось.

— Но ты же сказал… и Лидия… что это миссия седьмой классификации…

— Я в отпуске. Решил съездить к папе на праздники, — объясняет Стайлз. — А теперь он считает, что у меня есть парень, которого я почему-то не хотел приглашать. Дома мне все уши прожужжат, как это так я вас раньше не познакомил и что между нами происходит. О Боже, он ведь, наверное, думает, что я стесняюсь тебя или что-то в этом духе…

— Не обязательно, это может быть полностью моя вина, — предлагает Дерек, тут же погружаясь с головой в такой знакомый процесс выдумывания прикрытия. — Возможно, я не был уверен, смогу ли поехать, и поэтому отказался, но потом мне удалось закончить дела пораньше, и я решил прилететь и сделать тебе сюрприз. Вот и всё объяснение.

Стайлз бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд.

— Если честно, я не понимаю, почему ты всё ещё здесь. Я же сказал, что миссии нет, можешь улетать обратно в штаб.

— Я за рулём, — отвечает Дерек, кивая в сторону дороги. — Не высаживать же мне тебя прямо здесь, чтобы ты самостоятельно до дома добирался. — И хмуро добавляет: — Если хочешь, довезу тебя и уеду.

Навигатор сообщает, что пора съезжать с автомагистрали. Дерек аккуратно ведёт машину по крутой дороге через горный перевал и потом вокруг подножья. Деревья поблёскивают снежными шапками в полуденном солнечном свете, и за исключением пары раз, когда телефон Стайлза вибрирует, они едут в тишине, полностью погружённые в свои мысли.

Стайлз вздыхает, бросая на Дерека быстрый взгляд, а затем утыкается в телефон.

— Похоже, папа от тебя просто в восторге. Не знаю, что ты там наговорил ему в аэропорту, но это оставило впечатление. Он отправил мне с десяток радостных сообщений ещё до отъезда. — Стайлз делает глубокий вдох и поворачивается к Дереку. — А у тебя что ещё происходит? Новая миссия впереди?

Тот качает головой.

— Лидия отправила меня в увольнение. Назвала это «отпуском».

— Ну ладно, — с заминкой отвечает Стайлз. Даже в тот раз, когда им пришлось внедряться в банду, он нервничал меньше, чем сейчас. — Слушай, папа сильно обо мне беспокоится. Он думает, я работаю сисадмином в крупном банке на Уолл Стрит, причём денно и нощно, и поэтому у меня ни остаётся ни секунды на личную жизнь. Каждый раз одни и те же вопросы: почему не приезжаю домой, подружился ли с кем-нибудь, начал ли отношения. А встрече с тобой он вон как обрадовался. Не в службу, а… в дружбу, что скажешь?

На несколько мгновений между ними зависает тишина, нарушаемая только подсказкой GPS: сейчас свернуть налево, спуститься в долину Бикон и дальше по прямой до самого города.

— Стайлз, ты же знаешь, что я всегда готов тебе помочь. Чем только смогу. Как тогда в Каире, или в Мумбаи, или в Нячанге, или где мы с тобой ещё ни побывали. Ты можешь попросить о чём угодно, и я сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

Стайлз прикрывает глаза, и его челюсть слегка дёргается. Дерек никогда раньше не видел его таким взволнованным, а с жизнью секретного агента это о многом говорит.

— Можешь притвориться моим парнем и остаться на праздники? Только до Нового Года. Именно столько я обещал отцу погостить.

— Конечно, — отвечает Дерек. Раз он профессиональный агент АЛЬФЫ, который на отлично сдал разработку сложных прикрытий, то вполне может приложить свои умения, чтобы уважить коллегу.

— Ты, конечно, считаешь, что это будет так легко, потому что мы прошли актёрские курсы в АЛЬФА и умеем мгновенно разрабатывать хорошее прикрытие, но тут другое дело, тут мой папа. Он меня знает. И я видел тебя в действии — ты всегда очень напряжён, когда нужно притворяться. Поэтому лучше не воспринимай это как прикрытие. Будь собой, но как будто ты хочешь со мной встречаться.

Дерек кивает. Что-что, это последнее уж точно проблемой не станет.

Следующие несколько минут уходят на то, чтобы обговорить детали: они вместе работают в банке Мартин, Дерек – в должности финансового менеджера, и их отношениям восемь месяцев.

Дерек припарковывается около уютно выглядящего коттеджа, во дворе которого сразу же зажигается свет. Джон выходит на крыльцо и машет им рукой.

— Боже, Дерек, ты так медленно водишь, — ворчит Стайлз.

— Это же была горная дорога! И не то чтобы нам нужно куда-то спешить. Если мы не в опасности, то я предпочитаю не превышать скорость.

Стайлз смеётся.

— Как скажешь, котёнок.

— Давай без прозвищ, — в ужасе осаждает его Дерек.

— Да ладно тебе, у нас обязательно должны быть прозвища друг для друга, — заявляет Стайлз, спрыгивая из машины на хрустящий снег.

Они встречаются у багажника, вынимая свои вещи. Стайлз тянется за сумками, которые Дерек забрал со склада, но тот быстро шепчет ему: «Оставь эти, там тактическое снаряжение!» В результате у них на руках остаётся только багаж Стайлза и один рюкзак с вещами Дерека. 

— Это всё? — уточняет Дерек, прикидывая, что спокойно может донести все сумки за два раза. Хотя, может, отец Стайлза будет впечатлён, если он управится за один?

— Папа на нас смотрит! Ой, чёрт, я сейчас… я сейчас тебя поцелую, хорошо?.. — торопливо предупреждает Стайлз, а потом подхватывает его под подбородок и быстро прижимается губами. Поцелуй выходит мягким и влажным, и, хоть длится не больше секунды, всё равно заставляет голову Дерека пойти кругом.

Ему очень хочется снова поцеловать Стайлза, но тот бросает взгляд в сторону дома и, выдохнув с облегчением, отступает от него.

«Это просто прикрытие, не по-настоящему», — осознаёт Дерек, и его сердце ухает куда-то в пятки.

Он поднимает разом весь багаж и следует в дом за Стайлзом.

***

И Джон действительно оказывается впечатлён его силой. Дерек просто кивает, хотя внутри не может не радоваться похвале. Ну, может, и не только внутри, судя по странному взгляду Стайлза, который тот бросает на него по пути к гостевой спальне.

— Недавно переделал твою старую комнату в спортивный зал, Стайлз, но все твои вещи до сих пор храню в гараже, — поясняет Джон.

Стайлз смотрит на него с негодованием.

— Пап, ты же не трогал мою коллекцию…

— Все твои куклы в упаковках, как и были, — со смешком отвечает Джон.

— Экшен-фигурки, — упрямо поправляет его Стайлз, переводя взгляд на Дерека.

— Вы тут пока устраивайтесь, — подмигивает им Джон и уходит из комнаты.

— Экшен-фигурки? — переспрашивает Дерек, который просто счастлив узнать эту деталь из прошлого Стайлза. — Какие ты собирал? Мне нравилось самому клеить модели. Кучу времени в детстве потратил на Тысячелетнего Сокола.

Стайлз оглядывает его с поднятой бровью:

— Никогда больше не смогу воспринимать вас по-прежнему, агент Хейл.

***

Пока Стайлз разговаривает с отцом на первом этаже, Дерек уже успел разобрать свой багаж и теперь может осмотреться. В гостевой комнате нет никаких личных вещей, кроме нескольких фотографий на стене, изображающих Джона и маленького Стайлза с красивой женщиной — должно быть, его матерью. В коридоре ещё больше фотографий, и Дерек не может сдержать улыбки при виде малыша-Стайлза, одетого в костюм Бэтмена. Вместе с ним ещё один малыш, с длинными волосами и неровной линией челюсти, которого можно заметить и на некоторых других фотографиях, а также разные люди — наверное, друзья и родственники. Сердце будто сжимает в тисках, когда Дерек вспоминает, сколько похожих фотографий украшало стены его родного дома.

Когда Стайлзу на фотографиях исполняется лет десять, его мама больше не появляется рядом. Осознание пробивает Дерека будто разрядом тока.

Он всего в паре шагов от кухни, где Стилински тихо переговариваются: похоже, Джон рассказывает Стайлзу, что происходило в городке с его последнего приезда.

Тот смеётся тёплым и домашним смехом, который Дерек был бы рад слушать до конца своей жизни. Ещё некоторое время он стоит в коридоре, наслаждаясь этим Стайлзом без прикрас, пока в разговоре вдруг не всплывает его имя.

— Дерек кажется мне замечательным, — говорит Джон. — Вы там со всем разобрались?

— Ага, просто он… думал, что не сможет приехать из-за работы, а потом вдруг получилось, — смущённо отвечает Стайлз.

— Я так рад за тебя, сынок. Ты мало чем делишься со мной по телефону, но я счастлив, что ты нашёл себе кого-то. Только слепой бы не разглядел, насколько сильно он тебя любит. 

— Я… чего?

— Он смотрит на тебя, как будто ты — его мир, Стайлз, — объясняет Джон.

За этими словами следует неловкая пауза, но как бы сильно Дереку ни хотелось узнать ответ Стайлза, ему это не удаётся — телефон в кармане громко вибрирует. Дерек выдыхает и заходит на кухню:

— Хей, — здоровается он.

— Дерек! — тепло приветствует его Джон. — Хорошо устроился?

— Да, спасибо, — слегка скованно отвечает Дерек, внезапно осознавая, что в гостевой спальне всего одна кровать, а это значит, что им со Стайлзом придётся вместе… Ну, не то чтобы раньше они никогда жили в одной комнате, и даже больше — однажды на миссии в Андах им в течение двух недель приходилось делить одну палатку на двоих, но здесь-то совсем другая ситуация. Всё по-домашнему.

— Вы уже придумали, что будете делать днём? Я сам многого не планировал на приезд Стайлза: просто провести с ним время — и то хорошо, но ты-то в Бикон Хиллз впервые. Стайлз, покажи ему наш городок, — предлагает Джон своему сыну, который поближе пододвигается к Дереку.

— Ладно, конечно, — отвечает Стайлз, нервно сжимая и разжимая кулак.

Дерек берёт его руку в свою и бросает на него успокаивающий взгляд, поглаживая большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони.

— Кстати, мы с моим помощником прорубили лунку на озере, и рыбы там этой зимой — хоть отбавляй, — как бы невзначай сообщает Джон.

Стайлз стонет в голос:

— Пап, не всем нравится вставать в раннюю рань и отмораживать себе задницу на рыбалке!

— Ладно-ладно, — добродушно осаждает его Джон. — Время ещё есть, я всё равно уговорю тебя пойти со мной на озеро.

Стайлз нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу, заставляя своего отца вздёрнуть брови:

— Вижу, ты уже ждёшь-не дождёшься увидеться со Скоттом, так что встретимся за ужином.

— Отлично, — отвечает Стайлз. — До вечера!

И он вытаскивает Дерека из дома так быстро, что тот даже не успевает сообщить Джону, что тоже любит рыбачить.

***

Дереку так сильно хочется сделать фотографию, что аж руки чешутся. Стайлз ведёт себя абсолютно нелепо — гладит свою машину и разговаривает с ней, как с любимым питомцем, — но это настолько мило, что не может не очаровывать.

Его джипу как минимум лет тридцать. Дерек не может назвать точную модель, но таких наверняка больше не выпускают. Стайлз воркует над двигателем, только что колыбельные ему не поёт, и весь светится, пока они отъезжают от дома.

— Что-то не так? — с вызовом говорит он Дереку.

— Нет, просто непривычно видеть тебя таким счастливым. На работе ты обычно весь на нервах, так что это даже хорошо, — улыбается тот.

Стайлз смотрит на него с прищуром:

— Слушай, здесь же нет никого, кроме нас. Необязательно строить из себя любящего парня.

— Я… ладно, прости, — отвечает Дерек, поворачиваясь к окну.

Остаток поездки проходит в тишине.

***

После того, как они подъезжают к очаровательному коттеджу в конце улицы и выбираются из машины, Стайлз с интересом оглядывает окрестности.

— Ты здесь в первый раз? — удивляется Дерек.

— Скотт переехал сюда совсем недавно, — поясняет Стайлз. — После свадьбы я с ним только по видео успевал созваниваться, что, конечно, отстойно. Но ты сам знаешь, насколько АЛЬФА требовательная. — Он ведёт пальцами по калитке. — Ха, белый заборчик, просто американская мечта во плоти.

Сразу видно, что за этим коттеджем с тёплыми жёлтыми стенами и голубыми ставнями очень хорошо ухаживают. На заснеженном газоне расположился незаконченный снеговик в ярко-красном шарфе. Входная дверь украшена пушистым рождественским венком, и над ней висит колокольчик, который радостно звякает, когда её открывают.

Из коттеджа вылетает парень с широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Стайлз! — восторженно зовёт он.  
— Скотт! — Стайлз весь сияет. Дерек думал, что счастливей, чем за рулём своего джипа, он выглядеть не может, но эта улыбка по яркости может и солнце затмить.

Оба парня влетают в объятия друг друга с разбегу, при этом Стайлз умудряется сбить Скотта с ног, и они валятся в сугроб, смеясь и пытаясь распутаться.

Наблюдая за ними, Дерек неловко переступает с ноги на ногу на тропинке, пока из коттеджа не выглядывает девушка с прячущейся за её ногами малышкой. Она подходит к нему с тёплой улыбкой.

— Привет, я Кира.

Дерек пожимает ей руку.

— Дерек.

— А это наша крошка Одри, — представляет девочку Кира. — Одри, поздоровайся.

Та выглядывает из-за ноги своей мамы, с любопытством хлопая глазами.

— Ах да! Простите! Это мой… мой Дерек, — тяжело дыша и отряхиваясь от снега, объясняет Стайлз.

Скотт поворачивается к нему с многозначительным взглядом.

— Дерек? Погоди, тот самый Де…

Некоторое время они со Стайлзом ведут разговор без слов, только глазами, и Дерек тщетно пытается хоть что-то понять. Наконец Скотт с широкой улыбкой поворачивается к нему:

— Очень приятно познакомиться, чувак!

Дерек протягивает руку, но вместо этого Скотт неожиданно крепко его обнимает.

— Мне тоже приятно познакомиться.

По дороге в дом Скотт, Стайлз и Кира погружаются в нетерпеливый разговор, а Дерек следует за ними, не зная, что делать. Очевидно, что Стайлз с ними очень давно знаком и их отношения пронизаны любовью и привязанностью, не говоря уж о старых шутках и традициях, но ни к чему из этого Дерек не имеет отношения.

Внезапно что-то тянет его за штанину.

— Подними? — смотрит на него Одри, перекатываясь с носков на пятки. Её хвостики качаются туда-сюда в такт движению.

— Эм… — Дерек переводит взгляд на её родителей.

Скотт говорит со смешком:

— Только если хочешь, но на свой страх и риск — с шерифа она месяц потом не слезала.

Даже спустя годы Дерек с любовью вспоминает своих двоюродных сестрёнок с пухлыми щёчками и чистым детских запахом, как таскал их на руках и как заботился о них. Он с лёгкостью поднимает Одри, и та восторженно улыбается, трогая его за бороду.

— Пушисто, — одобряет она.

— Одри! — радостно зовёт её Стайлз, протягивая руки. — Помнишь своего дядю Стайлза? Ты стала такая большая!

— Нет, — отвечает она, показывая ему язык и отворачиваясь.

— Но… я же привёз тебе подарки! Из самого Нью-Йорка!

— Нет, — уже более твёрдо повторяет Одри и утыкается Дереку в грудь. У Стайлза отвисает челюсть, и он в шоке переводит взгляд на своего напарника.

Весь остаток дня Одри так и продолжает игнорировать Стайлза, несмотря на все попытки привлечь её внимание. Его подарки так и лежат нетронутые в углу, пока малышка ходит хвостиком за Дереком и показывает ему свои игрушки.

— Не переживай так, Стайлз, — успокаивает его Кира. — Она просто ребёнок, а дети очень легко отвлекаются. На прошлой неделе динозавры были лучше всех на свете, а на этой — уже лошади.

— Всё равно это нечестно, — дуется Стайлз.

Дерек в это время наливает Одри ещё одну чашку воображаемого чая. Краем уха он прислушивается разговору взрослых в другом конце комнаты, но не может не радоваться, что ему дали возможность поиграть с ребёнком. Таким образом у Стайлза будет больше времени пообщаться с её родителями, а раз это приносит ему счастье, то вполне стоит того.

Да и Одри — замечательная малышка. Схватывает всё на лету и вызывает искреннюю улыбку. Дерек подыгрывает ей, отвечая на вопросы о мягких игрушках и пластиковых динозаврах, пока не замечает, что Скотт и Кира не сводят с него глаз.

Ой, чёрт.

Такое происходит очень редко — обычно Дерек постоянно оценивает обстановку вокруг себя и внимательно контролирует свои слова и действия, — но в этот раз он так увлёкся, наблюдая за беспечным и расслабленным Стайлзом, что не уделял должного внимания разговору с ребёнком. Видимо, он машинально отвечал ей на том языке, на котором она спрашивала.

— Ты не говорил, что твой парень знает столько языков! — восторженно заявляет Стайлзу Кира. — Это очень круто!.. Ты выучил японский и испанский для работы? Занимаешься международной торговлей, да?

— Да, всё так, — отвечает Дерек, не вдаваясь в детали. — Одри очень талантлива, но растить её билингвом — даже трилингвом — наверное, очень сложно.

Скотт смеётся.

— Это всё заслуга наших с Кирой мам. Думаю, моя мама жалеет, что в детстве совсем не разговаривала со мной на испанском, но зато сейчас так весело! Изучаю его вместе с Одри.

Так просто перевести разговор с самого Дерека на тему языков. Стайлз смотрит на него с облегчением, а когда все начинают готовиться к ужину, утягивает его в коридор.

— Ты всегда забываешь, что так делаешь, — замечает Стайлз.

— Что?

— Машинально меняешь языки! Иногда я даже не могу понять, на каком из них ты разговариваешь. А помнишь, как тогда в Париже ты постоянно забывал, что я не знаю французского?

О да. Что было очень удобно, потому что в основном Дерек лишь жаловался на то, насколько отвлекающе прекрасно Стайлз выглядел в течение этой поездки. После окончания миссии у них выдался свободный денёк, который они провели, гуляя по самому романтичному городу, рассматривая достопримечательности и пробуя различные вкусности. Дерек наслаждался каждой минутой со своим любимым, а Стайлз просто коротал время до следующей миссии.

Стайлз тыкает Дерека пальцем в грудь.

— Я так и не смог найти то слово, которым ты меня называл. Оскорбление, наверное, какое-то, или сленг, потому что «жэтем» нет ни в одном словаре.

Дерек замирает на месте. Да нет, он же не мог догадаться?

— Стайлз, я…

Его прерывает звонок в дверь.

***

Ужин… оказывается не таким, как Дерек его себе представлял. Он думал, что общество родных и близких Стайлза заставит его снова ощутить горечь потери своей собственной семьи, и, конечно, без этого не обходится, но кроме того Дерек ещё и хорошо проводит время. Он наконец знакомится с мамой Скотта и родителями Киры, и позволяет себе просто откинуться на спинку стула и насладиться едой и компанией. Со всех сторон его окружают разговоры, кто-то передаёт еду, а Одри, пожелавшая сидеть рядом с ним, хихикает под боком.

В этой домашней обстановке у Дерека теплеет в груди каждый раз, когда Джон называет его «сынок». Ему по душе и Скотт, который работает доктором в местной больнице, и Кира, тренер боевых искусств. Дерек как раз обсуждает с ней технику выполнения сальто назад, когда Мелисса вдруг говорит:

— Вы двое просто чудесно выглядите вместе! Я так рада видеть Стайлза с тем, кто делает его счастливее.

Дерек осознаёт, что во время ужина неосознанно подвинулся очень близко к Стайлзу, — их локти соприкасаются.

— А как вы познакомились? — интересуется Кира.

— На работе, — отвечает Стайлз, кивая в сторону своего напарника.

— Когда я увидел его в первый раз, то забыл собственное имя, — искренне делится Дерек. Так и было. Они попали в один класс рукопашного боя на базе Куантико; Стайлз только что уложил на лопатки своего противника, и его вид навсегда запечатлелся в памяти Дерека: раскрасневшийся с блестящими решительными глазами. — Я, эм… За последние несколько лет нам довелось много вместе поработать, и мне пришлось собрать всю свою смелость, чтобы позвать его на свидание.

Стайлз вздёргивает брови.

— Тебе? Серьёзно? Мне кажется, ты один из самых уверенных в себе людей, которых я когда-либо встречал.

— В некоторых аспектах, да, — отвечает Дерек. — А в других… мне бывает сложно. Особенно когда дело касается отношений. Так что я рад, что… у меня получилось позвать его на свидание и он согласился, и с тех пор мы вместе.

И с этими словами он берёт Стайлза за руку и переплетает их пальцы. Тот сжимает его ладонь в ответ и поддакивает:

— Живём долго и счастливо, это уж точно.

***

После ужина никто не спешит расходиться: оказывается, у Скотта есть традиция игровых вечеров, и Дерек с любовью наблюдает, как Стайлз надирает всем задницы в викторине. Правда, сидячих мест для всех не хватает, поэтому большую часть игры тому приходится провести стоя, но так даже лучше — больше места для размахиваний руками.

Но потом Стайлз начинает искать себе местечко и с подачки Скотта проводит остаток игры у Дерека на коленях.

Дерек всегда представлял Стайлза, сидящего на нём, как нечто эротическое, но и нынешнее положение ему вполне по душе. Он обнимает своего напарника за талию и притягивает к себе ближе, устраивая поудобнее. В какой-то момент Дерек даже забывает об игре, потерявшись в запахе Стайлза и борясь с желанием зарыться носом ему в шею. Ему хочется насладиться этим моментом сполна, чтобы было что вспомнить, когда не нужно будет больше притворяться парой.

На обратном пути Стайлз гораздо более разговорчив, восторженно пересказывая свою встречу с друзьями.

— …Только одно меня расстроило — предательство моей же родной племяшки, которая вообще не пожелала обратить на меня внимание…

— Прости, — вставляет Дерек.

— Не то чтобы ты мог что-то с этим поделать. Жаль, у меня никогда не будет такой же пушистой бороды.

Они припарковываются к дома Стилински; похоже, Джон, ушедший с ужина пораньше, уже спит.

Стайлз стягивает с себя куртку и оставляет её прямо на перилах, рассеянно рассказывая Дереку о провалившихся попытках отрастить бороду, а потом начинает расстёгивать свою клетчатую рубашку. Дерек следует за ним в гостевую спальню, попутно осознавая, что Стайлз раздевается и готовится ко сну. Прямо перед ним.

Не то чтобы раньше такого не было, но одно дело — пережидать опасность в убежище во время миссии, и совсем другое — ложиться спать в родном доме Стайлза с его детскими фотографиями на стенах и со связанным вручную пледом на кровати.

— Я могу лечь на полу, — предлагает Дерек.

— Нам обоим хватит места. И вообще, ты же знаешь, что у тебя затекает шея без хорошей подушки, — напоминает ему Стайлз, усаживаясь со своей стороны кровати. Он раздет до майки, и сквозь тонкую ткань отчётливо проглядывают соски. А уж когда Стайлз начинает расстёгивать штаны, в горле у Дерека пересыхает. — Слушай, не спорю, ужин прошёл отлично, и моей семье ты очень нравишься, и прикосновений у нас было достаточно. Но я вспоминаю тот поцелуй, и он был ну очень неловкий, согласен? Мы же всё-таки давно встречаемся.

— Ну... прости? В следующий раз постараюсь получше, — отвечает Дерек.

Стайлз стягивает с себя штаны и откидывает их в сторону, оставаясь только в майке и трусах. 

— Нужно потренироваться, — и с этими словами он похлопывает по кровати рядом с собой.

— Потренироваться?

— Целоваться. Чтобы между нами не осталось такой очевидной неловкости. Что скажешь?

— Хорошо… да, давай потренируемся, — нервно соглашается Дерек.

— Ты так и будешь спать в одежде? Это же неудобно.

Дерек кивает и быстро раздевается, чувствуя себя уязвимым под внимательным взглядом Стайлза. Он достаёт из сумки майку и пытается её натянуть, но не выходит — размер слишком маленький. Неужели опять постирал вещи так, что они сели?

— Всё в порядке, чувак?

— Не налезает.

— О, это ж моя! Ты, наверное, сумки перепутал.

Наконец Дереку удаётся подготовиться ко сну (и на этот раз в подходящей по размеру майке), и он идёт к кровати, пытаясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце.

— Хорошо, что мне делать?

— Всё должно произойти спонтанно, это же не высшая математика, — язвит Стайлз, смотря на него ожидающе… он что, ждёт первого шага от Дерека?

Дерек наклоняется и быстро прижимается к нему губами. Попадает не в губы, а в щёку, ну и ладно — технически он поцеловал Стайлза, так что всё нормально.

— Я что, твоя бабушка? — фыркает Стайлз. Он хватает Дерека за майку и притягивает к себе, впиваясь в губы поцелуем. Выходит влажно и неуклюже, но дыхание у Дерека всё равно сбивается.

— Видишь? Ну как?

— Неплохо… Как думаешь, этого хватит или нужно ещё потренироваться?

— Повторение — мать учения, — заявляет Стайлз. — Тебе нужно научиться проявлять инициативу, а то если я один буду тебя целовать, это будет выглядеть как минимум странно.

Дерек делает глубокий вдох и подхватывает Стайлза пальцами под подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. В последнюю секунду тот дёргается, и Дереку удаётся попасть только в уголок губ, от чего Стайлз начинает смеяться:

— Давай же, поцелуй меня, ты…

Дерек не даёт ему закончить, а просто прекращает сдерживаться и целует Стайлза так, как ему давно хотелось. Как будто это последнее, что ему доведётся в жизни сделать, поэтому он требует всё больше и больше. Их языки соприкасаются, и Стайлз начинает отвечать ему с той же страстью. Поцелуй выходит мокрым, грязным и возбуждающим; Стайлз с удивлением втягивает в себя воздух, падая на спину и утягивая Дерека за собой. Тот снова тянется к его губам, таким жарким по сравнению с прохладным ночным воздухом. Стайлз — это смесь несмешиваемого, мягких губ и твёрдого тела под его руками. Дерек оказывается прямо на нём и, боже, как же давно он об этом мечтал.

Стайлз больше не может сдерживать тихий стон наслаждения, и это звук Дерек хочет снова и снова срывать с его губ. Так приятно держать его в объятьях, так правильно.

Дерек толкается бёдрами, и внезапное трение взрывается удовольствием, проносящимся по всему телу. У него встал член, и нужно быстрее отодвинуться, пока ситуация не стала неловкой…

А у Стайлза тоже встал.

От этого осознания Дерек в удивлении отстраняется, и поцелуй прерывается со вздохом Стайлза, как будто тому нужно ещё. Зрачки в его распахнутых глазах настолько расширились от желания, что почти перекрывают радужку. Он поднимает взгляд на Дерека, будто ожидая ответа на незаданный вопрос.

Несколько мгновений Дерек просто любуется Стайлзом, раскрасневшимся и с блестящими глазами, ошеломлённо и очарованно смотрящими прямо на Дерека.

Нужно что-то сказать, нужно объяснить Стайлзу, что он хочет всё это по-настоящему — хочет целовать его, трогать и больше не притворяться…

— Спасибо, было… было неплохо, — бормочет Стайлз. — Отлично потренировались, Дерек. Пойду… пойду зубы почищу.

И с этими словами он торопливо сползает с кровати и исчезает в ванной. Звук захлопнутой двери вконец разбивает сложившуюся атмосферу.

Дерек выдыхает и падает на кровать, пытаясь успокоить рвущееся наружу сердце.

О чём он вообще думал? Почти сказал слова, которые способны разрушить их профессиональные отношения. Это же всё не по-настоящему. Просто прикрытие.

***

К тому моменту, когда Стайлз выходит из ванной, Дерек уже лежит под одеялом и притворяется спящим. Ночь он проводит в неловкой, скованной полудрёме, опасаясь хоть на немного сдвинуться со своей стороны и прислушиваясь к дыханию Стайлза. Это и рядом не стояло с их недавней близостью, но ведь обниматься в кровати им не надо тренироваться, да?

Дерек отчётливо ощущает тепло тела Стайлза, которое согревает его спину; пару раз тот ворочается, потираясь об него задницей. Удивительно, как Дереку вообще удаётся поспать хоть немного.

Он просыпается ещё до рассвета и натягивает на себя одежду как можно быстрей, чтобы не поддаться желанию остаться в комнате и понаблюдать за Стайлзом во сне.

Вместо этого Дерек спускается на кухню, собираясь потихоньку сварить себе кофе, и там внезапно наталкивается на Джона.

— Доброе утро, — приветствует его тот. — Думал дать вам двоим поспать подольше.

Дерек качает головой.

— Я всегда встаю рано, — объясняет он, принимая из рук Джона кружку кофе.

Тот смеётся.

— Интересная у вас жизнь, должно быть. Помню, мне приходилось вытаскивать Стайлза из кровати силком, чтобы он не опоздал в школу.

— Да, но… что поделать, — отвечает Дерек и кивает в сторону ящика со снастями. — Собираетесь на рыбалку?

— Похоже, Стайлза так не удастся вытащить вместе со мной, раз он приехал с парнем, но не пропадать же отличной лунке, — вздыхает Джон.

— Мне нравится рыбачить, — сообщает Дерек. — У вас тут радужная форель случайно не ловится?

Джон расплывается в улыбке.

Вот так Дерек и оказывается на раскладном стуле на утреннем морозце, отхлёбывая горячий кофе из термоса и внимательно следя за водой, а также перекидываясь словами с папой Стайлза. Он даже делится историями о том, как в детстве ходил на рыбалку со своим уже покойным отцом, и Джон мягко похлопывает его по плечу в знак поддержки.

После этого разговор затихает, но он им и не требуется.

***

Когда Стайлз, закутанный в красный пуховик, наконец присоединятся к ним, солнце уже поднялось высоко в небе. Джон и Дерек успели наловить целое ведро рыбы и сейчас смеются над детскими историями о Стайлзе. Подумать только, что безжалостно эффективный агент АЛЬФЫ когда-то отказывался снимать костюм Бэтмена целый месяц, изо всех сил стараясь восстановить справедливость в их квартале!

После этих рассказов наблюдать за приближающимся Стайлзом, который при каждом выдохе окутывается облачком пара, становится очень забавно. А когда он убирает шарф с лица, Дерек едва сдерживает смешок, ведь его раскрасневшиеся щёки по яркости не уступают пуховику.

— Вообще нечестно, — начинает Стайлз. — Тебе никто не запрещает вставать в рань раннюю и отмораживать себе всё что можно, но зачем ты Дерека-то с собой потащил?

— Я сам захотел, — объясняет Дерек. — Люблю рыбачить, да ещё и так много нового о тебе узнал, Бэтмен.

Стайлз смеряет его хмурым взглядом.

— А пока вас не было, в доме отключилось отопление, и я проснулся весь обледеневший. Спасибо огромное.

Джон вскидывает руки.

— Меня только в это не втягивайте, — просит он, забирая ведро с рыбой. — Увидимся позже!

— Рыбалка, серьёзно? — спрашивает Стайлз, как только его папа отходит достаточно далеко.

— Мне нравится. Очень расслабляет, — отвечает Дерек, указывая на открывающийся перед ними вид. Лес окружает замёрзшее озеро и простирается до самого горизонта, завораживая своей тихой красотой.

Стайлз скидывает капюшон и тоже переводит внимание вдаль. Его лицо алеет здоровым румянцем, а дыхание всё ещё не выровнялось после долгой ходьбы.

Он так же прекрасен. Дерек не может не любоваться тем, как снежинки тают на ресницах Стайлза, как из-под шарфа выглядывает изгиб шеи; ему приходится бороться с желанием притянуть своего напарника поближе, чтобы согреть.

Не стоит даже представлять себе такие по-глупому домашние моменты со Стайлзом — они не в отношениях, просто притворяются перед семьёй и друзьями.

— Кстати, насчёт прошлой ночи… — начинает Стайлз, намеренно сосредоточив взгляд на озере, а не на Дереке. — Нам стоит о ней поговорить. Я… Я немного…

Из его кармана вдруг начинает играть песня группы Queen «Ты мой лучший друг», так что он вытаскивает телефон, стягивает с одной руки перчатку и принимает звонок.

— Алло? Скотти?

— Дядя Стайлз! — доносится до Дерека звонкий голосок Одри, отдаваясь эхом в замершем лесу.

— О, привет, Одри. Ты спросила у папы разрешения со мной поговорить? Наконец-то открыла подарки? Соскучилась? Я ведь твой самый любимый дядя, правда? Ведь у твоих мамы с папой нет других братьев и сестёр, так что…

— Хочу говорить с дядей Дереком!

Стайлз буквально испепеляет Дерека глазами и протягивает ему телефон, с деланым равнодушием говоря:

— Это тебя.

— А, Одри, привет, — здоровается Дерек, немного съёживаясь под тяжёлым взглядом Стайлза.

— Миссис Шипучка, мистер Пушистый Хвост и я снова приглашаем тебя на чай, — радостно сообщает она. На фоне Дерек слышит чей-то голос — похоже, Скотта. — И у взрослых будет обед. Но чай важнее. Придёшь? 

— Не забудь пригласить дядю Стайлза, — напоминает ей папа.

— Дядя Стайлз тоже может прийти, — передаёт Одри. — Но у него нет такой пушистой бороды.

Скотт со смехом забирает у неё телефон.

— Прости, чувак, просто ей сейчас нравится всё пушистое. Будем рады видеть вас обоих.

— Но почему она не открыла мой подарок, Скотти? — настаивает Стайлз, приблизившись к Дереку настолько, чтобы говорить в телефон. — Ты же сказал, что она любит динозавров, поэтому я купил набор юного палеонтолога и кучу разных игрушек. Ей просто нужно их распаковать, да и сама упаковочная бумага просто шикарна…

— Она распакует, обещаю! Просто её очень легко отвлечь, но это не значит, что она тебя не любит.

— Твоя дочь меня ненавидит, — хныкает Стайлз, — а Дерек ей нравится. Это нечестно, он ведь даже не её дядя!

— Ну вот поженитесь, и станет дядей, — радостно замечает Скотт. — Слушай, просто приходите. Мне пришлось заехать в банк по дороге домой, но я скоро приеду. Кира хотела приготовить пибимбап, твой любимый… О чёрт, только не это…

От внезапной смены тона по спине Дерека пробегают мурашки, а Стайлз замирает на месте.

— Скотт! Скотт? Что происходит? Вы в порядке?

— Всем на пол, телефоны в мешок, — раздаётся издалека мужской голос, едва различимый по телефону. В намерениях этого человека сомневаться не приходится.

— Это ограбление, — в ужасе говорит Дерек. План, план, им срочно нужен план; там же люди, которые дороги Стайлзу… и ему самому тоже. — Ты оставил машину у переезда?

— Да, пошли, — торопит его Стайлз, и они бегут к ней со всех ног. Стайлз включает громкую связь, в то время как из динамика раздаётся грохот от падения телефона. Соединение всё ещё есть — похоже, Скотт сознательно уронил его, чтобы не отдавать грабителям.

— Где находится этот банк?

— Национальный фонд на Центральной улице, — отвечает Стайлз. — Дай свой телефон. — На этот раз звонок выходит лаконичным: — Пап, в банке ограбление… Да, да… Хорошо, но там Скотт и Одри… Да, чтоб его… Нет, пап, я понимаю, что там заложники и… Что? Специалист должен приехать? Папа… Ладно, ладно, пока.

Они взбираются в джип и на полной скорости несутся обратно в город. Напряжение в салоне, кажется, можно резать ножом; Стайлз весь на нервах — хуже, чем на любой из их прошлых миссий. Дерек берёт его за руку и сжимает её.

— Всё будет хорошо, — пытается успокоить он.

Стайлз закусывает губу и кивает.

Раздаётся выстрел.

Этот звук невозможно ни с чем спутать; на секунду в воздухе повисает тишина, а потом из телефона раздаются шум и крики. Стайлз бледнеет.

— Следующий, кто вздумает геройствовать, получит пулю уже не в ногу, а теперь заткнитесь! — кричит грабитель. Это уже другой голос, значит, их как минимум двое.

— Пожалуйста, позвольте мне ему помочь, я доктор… Нужно остановить кровотечение, прошу вас…

Стайлз выдыхает с облегчением, но его хватка на руке Дерека не ослабевает. Наоборот, он вцепляется ещё сильнее.

Парковка перед банком уже забита патрульными машинами с надписью «шериф округа». Сам Джон в полицейской форме что-то быстро говорит в рацию; при виде их его лицо искажается тревогой.

— Стайлз, я же сказал тебе идти домой, нам тут гражданские не нужны. У нас всё схвачено, — сердито заявляет он.

— Ага, — отвечает Стайлз, вылезая из машины.

Дерек захлопывает за собой дверь джипа и, не теряя ни секунды, открывает багажник, где они оставили боевое снаряжение. Он роется в спортивной сумке, пока не находит папку с удостоверениями, и хватает оттуда корочки ФБР. К счастью, там оказываются такие же и с именем Стайлза, закинутые в его сумку по привычке. Теперь Дерек готов вернуться к своему напарнику.

— …скоро приедет специалист по захвату заложников из ФБР. Слушай, тут нужно действовать очень аккуратно. У преступников есть взрывчатка, и они уже ранили одного заложника…

— Дерек, как раз вовремя! — перебивает Стайлз, забирая удостоверения и протягивая их папе. Тот теряет дар речи. — Я твой специалист. Эта операция переходит под наш контроль, и мы постараемся обойтись без жертв. Какие удалось собрать данные? А, Пэрриш, спасибо…

И Стайлз уходит вместе с помощником шерифа, на ходу рассматривая план здания и без умолку анализируя вслух доступную информацию. Он сейчас полностью сосредоточен на планировании, и в его глазах уже появился решительный блеск.

Джон возвращает Дереку удостоверения, не отрывая глаз от того, которое принадлежит Стайлзу.

— Мой сын… агент ФБР, — с гордостью шепчет он, проводя пальцем по напечатанному имени. — Врецеженковски. — На его лице появляется грустная улыбка: — Это девичья фамилия моей жены. Похоже, у него была возможность взять псевдоним для удостоверения, и он выбрал…

— Она бы тоже им гордилась, сэр, — отвечает Дерек. — Стайлз — лучший агент, с которым мне доводилось работать. Мне повезло, что он стал моим напарником.

— Дерек! Ты мне нужен! — зовёт Стайлз.

Дерек кивает Джону и спешит к нему.

***

План Стайлз прост: им с Пэрришем нужно одеться работниками скорой помощи, так как преступники согласились выпустить раненного и детей. Дерек же затаивается на крыше вместе с группой захвата, которые оказываются настоящими агентами ФБР. Поначалу они были против того, чтобы брать Стайлза и Дерека к себе в команду, но откровенно скучающему специалисту Харрису достаточно было увидеть ещё одно удостоверение и услышать название «проект АЛЬФА», чтобы сразу же изменить своё мнение. Кто бы мог подумать, что у агентства, которого официально не существует, может быть столько влияния.

Через наушник Дерек внимательно прислушивается к Стайлзу, заходящему в банк. Группа захвата, полностью готовые к бою, ждут сигнала у люка на крыше. Голос напарника успокаивает Дерека, как и осознание того, что с ним всё хорошо, а Стайлз и Пэрриш тем временем погружают раненного на каталку и вывозят из здания.

— Теперь пойдём в безопасное место, маленькая леди, — говорит Стайлз.

— А как же папа? — рыдает Одри. Дереку даже не нужно находиться рядом, чтобы понять, в каком она ужасе.

— Он выйдет к нам сразу после того, как мы поговорим с этими людьми, хорошо?

— Пожалуйста, дядя Стайлз, можно вы все пойдём с тобой?

— Дядя, она назвала его дядей… — и Дерек подаёт сигнал своей команде.

Он закидывает свою верёвку в открытый люк одновременно с остальными пятью такими же и начинает спускаться, даже не дождавшись, пока её конец долетит до пола. Мгновение спустя Дерек отстёгивается, вытаскивает пистолет и направляется вперёд.

Сама операция занимает от силы минут пять; группа захвата берёт всех преступников в плен даже без применения оружия — Стайлз бьёт главаря ногой с разворота, когда тот пытается схватить Одри в качестве живого щита, а дальше уже всё идёт как по маслу. Сейчас ими занимается полиция; оказывается, что целью преступников была карта земных токов. Дерек понятия не имеет, почему она вообще представляет ценность, но коллекционеры — странный народ. Хорошо, что жертв не стало больше.

Одри молча сидит у Стайлза на коленях и кивает в такт его разговора с Джоном. Остальных заложников также опрашивают — ранений нет, только слабое обезвоживание и затёкшие от лежания на полу конечности.

Закутанный в антишоковое одеяло Скотт сидит в задней части машины скорой помощи и переговаривается с врачами.

— Так вы со Стайлзом оба в ФБР, да? — совершенно без удивления интересуется он, подняв брови.

— Ага, — признаётся Дерек. Это самый близкий к правде ответ, который ему позволено давать.

Скотт тихо смеётся, наблюдая за Стайлзом, который разрешил Одри поиграть со своим удостоверением.

— Похоже, у Одри теперь новый герой. Твоя пушистая борода недостаточно крута, — с улыбкой говорит он.

— Ты так спокойно воспринял эту новость, — замечает Дерек.

Скотт лишь пожимает плечами.

— Ну, я уже давно понял, что Стайлз — не простой сисадмин. Слишком уж часто он путешествует, даже если ему и нужно обучать других, и он не любит вдаваться в подробности о своей работе. А ещё он постоянно откладывает дату, когда мы могли бы погостить у него в Нью-Йорке. Мне всегда казалось, что его позвали в Куантико сразу после колледжа. Я не злюсь на него за всю эту секретность: меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, так ведь?

Дерек кивает.

Некоторое время они просто стоят в тишине, попивая воду и наблюдая за приезжающими людьми, которые сразу же бросаются обнимать своих родных и близких. Кира пробирается сквозь толпу, хватая Одри на руки и кружа её в объятии. Стайлз указывает ей в сторону Скотта, и она в слезах несётся туда, с облегчением целуя своего мужа.

Сердце у Дерека сжимается от такого неприкрытого проявления любви. Они со Стайлзом множество раз были на волосок от смерти, но после спасения Дереку хватало смелости лишь на неловкое объятье, а вот на признание — никогда.

Кира обнимает и его, вытирая заплаканные глаза.

— Спасибо тебе огромное за помощь. Как же хорошо, что почти никто не пострадал! И мы всё ещё будем рады видеть вас на обеде… ну, уже на ужине.

— Вы с Одри идите домой, я тоже скоро приду, — говорит Скотт, прижимая её к себе.

Перед уходом Одри доходит до Стайлза своим нетвёрдым детским шагом и крепко обнимает его за ноги.

Дерек усмехается.

— У вас замечательный ребёнок.

— А что насчёт своих? — интересуется Скотт.

Дерек выдыхает. Конечно, он задумывался о детях и был бы рад в будущем стать отцом, но вот только это «будущее» подразумевало под собой ещё и романтические отношения с кем-то. Которых у него нет.

— Хотелось бы когда-нибудь завести детей, — честно отвечает он. — Семью. Было… было бы неплохо.

Скотт кивает.

— Да, круто об этом мечтать. Но, с другой стороны, при вашей со Стайлзом работе сложно планировать наперёд. Сейчас ты беспокоишься за своего партнёра, а когда ещё и ребёнок будет? Тот ещё отстой. А что твоя семья? Они знают, чем ты занимаешься?

Этот вопрос задан без какого-либо злого умысла, просто из любопытства, но от него Дереку всё равно становится больно.

— Они мертвы, — тихо объясняет он.

Скотт делает глубокий вдох.

— Мне жаль, — он поднимается и заключает Дерека в объятья, искренне стараясь его утешить. — Ну, теперь у тебя есть мы, — продолжает Скотт с улыбкой, отпуская его и по-дружески ударяя кулаком в плечо. — Буду твоим деверем.

Дерек моргает.

— По правде говоря, мы со Стайлзом не встречаемся. Я подумал, что он едет в Бикон Хиллз на миссию, и решил поддержать его как напарник. А потом Джон решил, что у нас отношения. Я… Стайлзу очень не хотелось его разочаровывать. А мне — разочаровывать Стайлза. Мы не вместе.

С каждым новым словом лицо Скотта всё больше искажается в ужасе.

— Вы не… что… СТАЙЛЗ! 

Тот не спеша подходит к ним с папкой в руках. Отлично, потом ещё и бумаги оформлять придётся. Но это не мешает Стайлзу выглядеть замечательно и буквально светиться от счастья, что сегодняшняя передряга подошла к концу.

— Привет, братишка. Хорошо, что вы все в порядке.

— Как это вы с Дереком не вместе?!

Челюсть у Стайлза отвисает.

— Чувак, ты серьёзно? Я думал, ты будешь ругаться, потому что я скрывал от тебя работу агентом, а не из-за этого.

Скотт тыкает его пальцем в грудь.

— Да про агента-то я уже несколько лет назад догадался! Я не понимаю, зачем ты разыгрываешь отношения с тем, кого…

Панический писк Стайлза заставляет Скотта немедленно закрыть рот. Они пристально смотрят друг на друга, переговариваясь больше с помощью бровей и выражений губ.

— Я собирался, но…

— Да ладно тебе, братишка, просто… — умоляет его Скотт.

— Хорошо! Так и сделаю! — восклицает Стайлз, вскидывая руки.

— Увидимся с вами обоими на ужине, — с довольной улыбкой прощается Скотт и оставляет их наедине.

— Так… что сейчас произошло?

— Пошли, — бормочет Стайлз. — Если и поговорим, то не здесь.

Когда они доходят до джипа, Стайлз молчаливо заводит мотор и едет в направлении к дому Скотта, но потом резко сворачивает направо, в лес. Он припарковывается около наблюдательного пункта, с которого открывается вид на весь город, раскинувшийся у подножья горы. Снова начинается снегопад, и похоже, будто картина перед ними сошла с рождественской открытки.

Такая живописная и романтичная обстановка. Многие пары, наверное, приходят сюда целоваться. Но Стайлз, выбравшись из машины, сразу начинает нервно ходить туда-сюда, разбавляя тишину хрустом снега под ногами. Дерек вообще перестаёт понимать, что происходит. Может, это часть обещанной экскурсии по городу. Вид просто великолепен, но ведь они не приехали сюда… целоваться?

Возможно, этой красотой Стайлз надеялся смягчить боль от своих слов.

— Так вот, я… Притворяться твоим парнем сначала показалось мне отличной идеей, потому что ты никогда не будешь во мне заинтересован, а я был влюблён в тебя целую вечность. Наверное, ещё со времён учебной подготовки. И всё ещё влюблён, но я стараюсь с этим бороться, — Стайлз нервно сцепляет руки и поднимает взгляд на Дерека.

Тот всё ещё пытается вникнуть в его слова. Стайлз влюблён в него. Звучит слишком хорошо для правды, но, похоже, так и есть.

Стайлз не выдерживает молчания Дерека и начинает болтать без умолку:

— Прости, пожалуйста, за тренировку поцелуев. Я… Я немножко увлёкся ближе к концу и не хотел, чтобы тебе было неприятно. Кстати, сегодня утром я как раз и хотел сказать, что нам больше не стоит продолжать притворяться, что мы встречаемся, потому что из-за моих чувств это превращается во что-то странное. Сначала мне казалось, что всё будет хорошо, вон как папа радовался, но потом мне всё сильнее и сильнее стали нравится наши «отношения», держание за руки, поцелуи и всё такое…

— Согласен, — прерывает его Дерек.

— Правда?

— Да, нам больше не стоит притворяться, что мы встречаемся, а стоит завтра вечером сходить поужинать вместе.

Стайлз ошалело смотрит на него.

— Ты… ты приглашаешь меня на свидание?

Дерек кивает.

— Я уже очень давно пытаюсь тебя пригласить, Стайлз. Видишь ли, я тоже в тебя влюблён.

— О, отлично, — выдыхает Стайлз, а потом хватает Дерека за рубашку и целует его.

Этот поцелуй совсем не похож на их первый, совсем скромный, или на второй, отчаянный и жадный. Он медленный и размеренный, позволяющий им не спеша изучать друг друга. Губы Стайлза просто пылают по сравнению с морозным воздухом вокруг, и всё, чего Дерек хочет, — это потеряться в них без остатка.

Они валятся в сугроб, даже не разрывая поцелуя. Стайлз хохочет, так радостно и счастливо, и Дерек, который не может не заразиться его тёплым солнечным ликованием, тоже начинает смеяться. Попавший снег начинает таять у него за шиворотом, а задница вся промерзает, но раз он в сугробе со Стайлзом, то это не так уж и важно.

***

Дерек задерживается в коридоре, поправляя галстук. Он немного волнуется, ожидая Стайлза под дверью, но кивает себе в зеркале и в сотый раз пробегается рукой по волосам.

— Ты отлично выглядишь, сынок, — успокаивает его Джон, похлопывая по плечу. — Принёс бутоньерку?

— А что, надо было? — Дерек судорожно пытается рассчитать, хватит ли ему времени добежать до магазина и купить Стайлзу цветы. Букет! Как же он до этого раньше не додумался?

Джон смеётся.

— Просто шучу, парень.

Голос Стайлза раздаётся у них за спиной:

— Это же не выпускной, пап, прекращай подшучивать над Дереком.

Дерек поворачивается и нервно сглатывает. Стайлз выглядит потрясающе в своём нелепом красном костюме, который на нём сидит просто великолепно, и со слегка зализанными назад волосами.

— Привет, — только и может выговорить он.

— Привет, — отвечает ему Стайлз так же застенчиво.

— Пока, — смеётся над ними Джон.

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

— Ой как смешно, пап, — язвит он, проходя мимо и с восхищением оглядывая Дерека.

— Хочешь посмеяться? Это можно. Дерек, мой сын должен быть дома к одиннадцати, и…

— Папа!

Стайлз только что не выталкивает Дерека из дома, и они всё ещё улыбаются, забираясь в джип.

— Дома к одиннадцати, — фыркает Стайлз. — Как будто я не взрослый мужчина, который решил сходить в ресторан и хорошо провести время со своим парнем! И под «хорошо провести время» я имею в виду, что после ужина мы пойдём на наблюдательный пункт, и там…

— Я забронировал нам номер в отеле, — прерывает его Дерек, доставая ключ из кармана. — Если тебе вдруг захочется после ужина.

Глаза Стайлза широко распахиваются.

— Забудь про ужин, я всё равно предпочитаю десерт!

И хоть Дерек обычно и старается придерживаться плана, иногда даже полезно сделать что-нибудь спонтанно.

— Да, я тоже, — с ухмылкой отвечает он.

Стайлз расплывается в улыбке.

— Поверить не могу, что нам потребовалось столько времени, чтобы наконец признаться друг другу. Помнишь ту поездку в Париж? Такая романтичная обстановка, куча еды, отель, а мы всё время переругивались, а ещё ты надсмехался надо мной по-французски. Только представь, как было бы круто, если бы мы уже тогда встречались!

— Я не надсмехался над тобой по-французски.

— Ещё как надсмехался! — кривится Стайлз. — Постоянно жэтем то да жэтем сё, а я ни слова понимал. Готов поспорить, что ты ругал моё лицо. И мой берет. А он, знаешь ли, очень мне шёл!

— Стайлз, — осаживает его Дерек. — Je t’aime. Я тебя люблю.

— А?.. О! — осознаёт Стайлз. — Но это же было... так давно, Дерек. Поверить не могу, всё это время мы могли… — он вздыхает и притягивает Дерека для поцелуя.

Тот прикрывает глаза и позволяет себе просто насладиться моментом.

— Почему вы двое всё ещё на парковке? — кричит Джон из окна.

Они одновременно прыскают. Стайлз заводит мотор и машет папе:

— Уезжаем мы, уезжаем!

— Пришло время десерта, — подмигивает он Дереку.

Да, всё-таки спонтанные решения — самые лучшие.


End file.
